Zaman Dulu Vs Zaman Sekarang
by AisuChanAlya
Summary: Inilah cerita tentang perubahan zaman ke zaman :v ! Kalian boleh guling2 kok :v ! Bad summary, humor gagal, In-progress, dikit, dll. (Kebanyakan kah :v ?)
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Zaman Dulu Vs Zaman Sekarang © alyagupitanurmalitasari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chara: 5 Elemental BBB, other.**

 **Warning: Typo, kesalahan kata/kalimat, OOC (maybe), no superpower, no aliens, no robot, human robot, elemental sibling, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Tanya**

 **Zaman Dulu: Waktu SD**

Disebuah rumah yang tidak rumah-rumah amat (?)

Hadoh, langsung kecerita aja deh !

.

"Air..." Api, si anak keempat dari 5 bersaudara, memanggil adiknya, Air.

"Iya..." Jawab Air polos, sepolos-polosnya (?)

"Kamu itu kok diem sih ? Cuek apalagi sama aku ! Kamu nggak pernah tanya ini tanya itu ke aku ! Bosen tau kalo kamu nggak pernah buka mulut..." Seru Api molor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Zaman Sekarang: Sudah SMA**

"Kak, kenapa kok suka nge-game ?" Tanya Air kepada Api.

"KEPO LU" Teriak Api kepada Air.

Air hanya diam seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

 **Ditunggu besok~**

 **Jangan lupa review !**

 **Muup kalo dikit :v**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Zaman Dulu Vs Zaman Sekarang © alyagupitanurmalitasari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chara: 5 Elemental BBB, other.**

 **Warning: Typo, kesalahan kata/kalimat, OOC (maybe), no superpower, no aliens, no robot, human robot, elemental sibling, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Mau Bilang-bilang**

 **Zaman Dulu : Waktu SD**

"Kak Halilintar... Aku mau bilang, kalo bla-bla-bla..." Anggap saja Taufan bicara panjang lebar.

"Oh, oke... seharusnya kamu bla-bla-bla" Anggap Halilintar memberi nasehat pada Taufan.

.

.

.

.

 **Zaman Sekarang: Sudah SMA**

"Taufan... ngerti dari tadi aku terus diperhatiin sama bla-bla-bla, terus dia bla-bla-bla" Halilintar nyeloteh kagak jelas.

"Dasar, tukang CURHATAN" Bentak Taufan kagak jelas.

Halilintar hanya menangis tersedu-sedu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

 **Jangan lupa review ya !**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Zaman Dulu Vs Zaman Sekarang © alyagupitanurmalitasari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chara: 5 Elemental BBB, other.**

 **Warning: Typo, kesalahan kata/kalimat, OOC (maybe), no superpower, no aliens, no robot, human robot, elemental sibling, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Ngobrol**

 **Zaman Dulu : Waktu SD  
**

Air dan Api lagi sibuk ngobrol tentang ini itu diruang tamu.

Ngomong tentang pelajaran, ngomong tetang guru, ngomong tentang saudara, ada juga ngomongin tentang pacar :v (Masih kecil kok udah pacaran ?)

Apalagi tatp muka secara LANGSUNG.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Zaman Sekarang : Udah SMA**

Air lagi sibuk dengan Iphonenya.

Api lagi sibuk dengan Game-nya, Nitendo 3D'S (Bener gak sih ?)

Tidak saling tatap muka.

Sepi.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

 **Mohon Review-nya guys !**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Zaman Dulu Vs Zaman Sekarang © alyagupitanurmalitasari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chara: 5 Elemental BBB, other.**

 **Warning: Typo, kesalahan kata/kalimat, OOC (maybe), no superpower, no aliens, no robot, human robot, elemental sibling, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Ngobrol Bareng Temen**

 **Zaman Dulu : Waktu SD**

Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal tengah-tengah ngobrol disuatu tempat.

Dikantin biasanya.

Lagi ngobrol tentang ini-itu, ini-itu, dan tertawa bersama.

Kantin sekolah tersebut rame gara-gara candaan tawa dari murid-murid yang tengah bergadang (?) disana.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Zaman Sekarang : Udah SMA**

Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri sekarang.

Yaya dan Ying sibuk selfie dengan Iphonenya.

Fang sedang sibuk membaca fanfiction di Ipadnya.

Gopal sedang dengerin musik diHp layar sentuh kecilnya, 4G Lite Sm*rtfr*n, itu merek Hpnya Gopal.

Suasana hening.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

 **Yeay... Chapter 4 !**

 **Kalian pasti bingung, kenapa Gempa nggak ada dicerita ini ? (?)**

 **Tenang, chapter selanjutnya ada Gempa kok.**

 **Review Please ?**


End file.
